Fallen
by kogas-mate
Summary: IYYYH Yusuke never told Keiko his feelings, so she got a new boyfriend. One day he finds a fallen angel in the park. Will he take her in along w her problems? Rating may go up. Given to Yusuke's angel -
1. The fallen angel

Disclamier: I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho

Ch.1

It's been a few days since Keiko started dating someone. Sure, they weren't going out, but she _had_ to know how he felt about her right? The way he fought to save her numerous times, the way he looks after her. "Aparently not…" Yusuke sighed as he ran his fingers through his slicked-back hair. _'I guess it's my fault for never telling her how I felt…'_

Getting up from the bench he was sitting on, he started walking back to his apartment. Walking past some trees, he heard someone sobbing.

Walking towards the sound, he was shocked to see what he found.

In the middle of a ring of trees was a girl with dark hair the reached her waist. She wore a tight black spaghetti strap dress that was open on the back. It was laced together below her shoulder blades. She was kneeling on the ground with her face in her hands.

The girl wasn't what surprised him It was what the girl _had_ that shocked him.

She had beautiful black angel wings. The way she looked was a perfect picture of a fallen angel.

Coming back to reality, he started walking towards her. Stepping on a twig, it's loud sound broke the silence.

Looking up from her hands, she stared at Yusuke. Grinning sheepishly, he put his hand behind his head. "um… hi?"

Her sapphire eyes continued to stare at him. Walking closer he asked, "are you okay?"

Tears started forming in her eyes. She covered her face back up with her hands, as her whole body shook from the sobs. Kneeling down in front of her, he gently put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

She hugged him, catching him off guard. "H-he left me for someone else. After what I did for him.. he left!" she cried, clutching his jacket. He rubbed circles around her back, trying not to hit her wings.

"Who left you?" he asked gently. She sniffed and looked up at him. "My boyfriend… he's done this before. I guess things never change." She put her face back into his jacket.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

She sighed. "It's okay. I should have suspected this kind of behavior from him."

They sat together in silence. Finally, he spoke up. "Here, let me take you home." Standing up, he reached out a hand. She took it, as he pulled her up.

"So uh, where do you live?"

"I don't have a home."

"What?!"

"You see…" she started out. "I'm a fallen angel. I use to live with my boyfriend, but now that he left me for someone else, I have no where to go."

"Wait a minute… an angel?!" he yelled.

"Yeah. What did you think these wings were for?" she asked, tugging on her wings.

"Well, I thought you were a youkai or something…" he mumbled.

She giggled. "No, I'm not a youkai. I have yet to see one with wings like mine though."

He stared at her. "How do you know about youkai?"

She looked down at her bare feet and sighed. "Well you see, when I was alive, I was a priestess. I traveled through time and fought youkai." She looked at him. "Some of my companions were youkai."

He rose a bushy eye brow. "… so what's your name anyways?"

She giggled and bowed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you!"

"Yusuke Yurameshi."

She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you yusuke."

He shook her hand and smiled back. "Yeh, same to you." He looked at his watch. '_It's getting late…'_ "Hey… if you don't have anywhere else to go, you can stay with me."

She shook her head. "No that's okay! I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Well where else are you gunna go?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know…"

"See? So why don't you come with me? My mom won't care."

She contemplated her options. '_He's right… I don't have anywhere else to go…' _"Ok…"

"That's great! Let's go!" Grabbing her hand, he led her to back to his apartment. He suddenly stopped and turned back to face her. She tilted her head. "Your going to have to conceal your wings…"

She clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah!" A tattoo on her neck glowed before her wings disappeared.

"That's better!" He took off his jacket, and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He just smiled.

Things were looking up for him.

I know it's short but.. give me a break! First Yus/Kag fic!


	2. what happened

I finally got a chapter up! ENJOY! -

Ch.2

Finding his keys, Yusuke unlocked the door and went in, Kagome trailing behind him. Walking inside, he kicked some trash out of the way. "Don't mind the mess."

A figure moved on the couch. Groggily getting up, a woman with brown hair held her head. "Ow… I have a major headache!"

Yusuke walked over to her and picked up some empty beer cans. "You trank too much again mom."

'_mom…?' _Kagome wondered while she watching Yusuke from the doorway.

"Mom, this is Kagome. She's a friend of mine and will be staying here a while."

Atsuko looked at Kagome. Smiling, she walked over to her. "It'll be nice to have another girl around the house!" She gave Yusuke a skeptical look before turning back to kagome. "If my son's being a pervert, feel free to hit him over the head." Winking she walked into her room, patting Yusuke on the head as she passed by him.

"MOM!" Kagome giggled.

Yusuke blushed. "Well you won't have to worry about me. I'm not a pervert! Here, I'll show you where you room is."

Walking down the hall, he grumbled to himself about 'stupid mom's' and 'I am _not_ a pervert!'.

He opened the door, and allowed her to walk in. It was a plain room with a window and a futon in the middle of it. "It's not much, but its better then nothing." Shrugging, he left her to explore her room. "If you need anything, my room is next door" he called out.

She laid down on the futon and curled into a ball. She spread her wings, and covered herself with them. She closed her eyes. She thought about inuyasha.

Even in this life, he has it rough. He was abandoned as a child and adopted into a rich family. At school he was an outcast, and people made fun of him because of his silver/ white hair and golden eyes. Good thing he's full human. Who knows what would be said if he had his cute puppy ears! He's hated by his older brother (it's not sesshomaru). His adopted parents are kind, but are too busy with work to pay attention to their children. Life wasn't so great for him.

That is why Kagome was sent to be his guardian angel. Only he could see her of course. The strange thing was, he remembered his past life, meaning he remembered her as well. When she appeared in his life, things became much better. He was accepted to college and moved to Tokyo, and found some friends.

After all the time she watched over him, they had fallen in love once again. That's when she decided to become mortal for him.

Flashback

That day, she left heaven for good, all for the sake of being with inuyasha. When she arrived at his house, what she saw made her heart break. Inuyasha was on his driving way, kissing someone else very passionately. The girl had long black hair that was tied in the back. She instantly knew who it was. Kikyo.

Kagome swallowed hard. If they had found each other in this life, fate must really want them together. But that didn't keep her from feeling the heartbreak and betrayal.

Kikyo was the first one to notice her. Breaking the kiss, she just stared at her. Inuyasha turned his face and spotted Kagome. Tears streamed down her face. "After all I've done for you Inuyasha, you betray me!" she cried as she ran to the park. Inuyasha only watched her go with sad eyes.

End Flashback

Kagome was crying silent tears. Not even in this lifetime could he forget about her. '_And what's ironic is how they were both reincarnated at the same time.'_ She thought bitterly. She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a light knock on the door. Wiping away her tears, she quickly told them to come in.

Yusuke's face popped through the door. "Yo!" Opening the door all the way, he walked in handing her clothes. "Change into these. They should fit you."

He noticed her red eyes and saw traces of dried tears on her face. _'Poor girl, must have been crying again.' _"Hey, why don't we go out somewhere?"

Looking up at him, she gave a small smile. "Sure, that would be nice." She placed the clothes on the futon and walked over to him. She caught him off guard by hugging him. He blushed slightly. Heck, most girls were too scared to look at him, much less hug him! He awkwardly hugged her back.

She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "You've been real sweet to me Yusuke. Thank you …" She smiled again. This time more genuine.

'_Woah, she's so pretty when she really smiles…' _Yusuke thought.

She pushed him lightly out the door. "I need to change now, so run along now!" and she closed the door on his face.

'_What the heck was that?' _"Mood swings…" he muttered under his breath. Sitting down on the couch, he turned on the TV and started channel surfing to kill time.

Finally, Kagome came out. The white shirt was a little big, but clung to her chest, and the blue baggy pants fit her fine. "Uh Yusuke?"

He turned from the TV to look at her. She shifted uncomfortably. "Do you have some sort of wrapping I can use to bind my breast? This shirt shows a little too much…"

Sure enough she was right. The shirt was a little see through, and left little to the imagination. _'I wonder what she would look like if she got her shirt wet…' _A mental picture accompanied that thought. He blushed beet red.

"Hello? Yusuke…?"

Snapping out of his daydream, he got off the couch and went to the bathroom. _'Now I see why my mom called me a pervert.'_ he grumbled to himself.

He walked back to Kagome, and handed her a roll of gauze.

"Thanks!"

He took one more look at her before she disappeared back into her room.

When she came back out, her hair was braided, and her chest was flat. She looked like a cute guy with a very feminine face.

Turning off the TV, he got up from the couch and put his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. As they started walking down the street, she suddenly clapped her hands together. "Can we stop by my old house? I need to get something."

"Sure why not." Yusuke curiously wondered to himself how and where she would hide something for so long. But then again, he didn't even know how long she's been dead. So eh decided to ask.

"How long have you been dead?" he asked bluntly. He didn't mean for it to come out like that.

She blinked. Extending her hand out, she started counting her fingers. "Around 5 years I think."

"Oh, so wouldn't your parents still be alive?" He regretted asking her that. Her eyes were suddenly filled with sadness.

"No…" she said softly, "they died before I did…"

He frowned. "I'm sorry for prying.." '_Great! Bring up more sad things!' _he yelled to himself.

"Its s'ok. They died by an accident." She said, balling her hands into fist. Raw anger flickered across her eyes before it was gone. If you weren't looking you would have missed it.

But yusuke didn't. _'I wonder what that was about…' _

She sadly smiled. "It's all good. I got to spend time with them in heave, so in the end it turned out ok." _'Except I left them again for inuyasha…'_

Suddenly guilt over came her. She felt really bad for what her family went through…

Snapping back to reality, Kagome realized there was a hand moving in front of her face. Yusuke's concerned face was staring at her from the side. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Sorry… I was daydreaming a bit I guess…"

"Whatever. Just don't do that when we cross a street or something…"

She giggled. For now she will forget about the past and enjoy her night out with Yusuke.

---

After walking across town, they stopped in front of a shrine. Yusuke looked at Kagome questioningly.

She shrugged. "I use to live at this shrine."

He rose an eyebrow. "Were you a monk or something?"

Kagome sighed. "Monks are guys. Priestess were girls." She shook her head and started walking up the many steps.

Realizing he was getting left behind, he quickly jogged up the steps and easily caught up with her.

Finally reaching the top, she frowned sadly. Everything was burnt and rotting.

Yusuke looked around the dead place. He remembered hearing about this place being on fire. The daughter of the family was said to be missing. The only thing left was a tree. _'Weird, I feel some strange energy coming from it…' _

Memories flooded into her head as she saw her house. She remembered the day her family died like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Kagome had finally convinced Inuyasha to let her go back home. Climbing over the well's lip, she hopped in, getting engulfed in a blue glow. As she climbed up the latter from the well, she smelled something burning.

She opened the well door to see her house on fire. Her eyes widened, as fear engulfed her heart. Running closer to the house, she looked around for her family. She instantly felt a lot of shards.

Naraku appeared from the shadows with a sick grin on his face. "Ah my dear miko. So this is your world? It's quite interesting."

Kagome's blood grew cold. '_How did Naraku get here?!'_ she thought to herself.

He laughed. "I bet you want to know how I got here, don't you miko?" he asked as if reading her mind. "Simple, I heard you talking about how you were from the future. So one day, I watched you go to the well. I was intrigued when you jumped in and disappeared."

Kagome glared at him as he continued.

"I was curious to how you could travel from different times. Then it hit me, the shikon jewel." He smiled maliciously. "So what do you know? The next thing I know, I'm in a well house with your family waiting for you outside."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" she screamed.

"Who? Your family? Oh, I tied them up and left them in the house."

Kagome's eyes glowed white for a second. "You bastard!" she spat out.

"Now now, is that how you treat someone who merely wanted to give you a present?" he asked in a fake sad voice.

Her rage grew each time he opened his stupid mouth. She clenched her mouth shut, to prevent from screaming out.

Naraku just smirked. He loved her reaction. "I'm so sorry miko, but I must be going now." And in a quick blur of purple and black, he disappeared back down the well.

Kagome finally snapped. "NOOO!" she screamed as she clutched her face and fell to the ground.

End Flashback

When the fire fighters arrived, she went back to the feudal era. She told everyone what happened and swore to avenge her family. That was one of the few times she and inuyasha had gotten close.

Sighing, she walked up to the Goshinboku and put her hand on it. The tree was the only thing that survived the fire. Kagome could still feel the magical energy coming from it, and was instantly calm. She sadly looked at the place where Inuyasha was pinned.

As Yusuke was looking around, Kagome quickly chanted a spell making the tree glowed. Putting her hand in the tree trunk, she pulled out a black wallet. In the past, she had been saving money since she was too busy to spend it since she was in the feudal era so much. Placing it in her pockets she went looking for Yusuke. She found him wandering by the well.

Quietly walking over, she observed his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he looked like he was thinking hard. She placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

He quickly turned around, facing Kagome. She rose an eyebrow. "Heh… sorry… ya ready to go?"

"Yep! Now… to the ICE CREAM PARLOR!" she screamed while jumping up and down.

Yusuke sweat dropped.

Kagome ran ahead of him and started hopping down the steps. As Yusuke was walking down the steps, he stopped and turned around. He narrowed his eyes at the direction of the well. '_There's something odd about that well…'_

I'm happy! I finally got a chapter uP! I'm sorry I haven't updated.. it's just I have homework and not much inspiration. I'll try my best to update asap!


	3. A small reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

'Youko' 

'Kurama'

-Hiei- 

Ch.3

On their way to the ice cream parlor, they ran into Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Yo Urameshi! Who's the runt with ya?"

'Runt?' Kagome curiously thought in her head. 'So he thinks I'm a guy? Well, I guess I better not let him down!' "Who are you calling a runt, ugly?" she said in a deeper voice.

Yusuke stared at her for a moment until he caught on. He smirked and leaned against a building to watch.

Kuwabara fumed. "Why you little runt!" Running, he quickly threw a punch at Kagome's face.

She easily dodged it and punched his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Wow Kagome! I didn't know you could fight!"

Kagome grinned. "Well you know, I've been in a few fights in my day." She said in her regular voice.

Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke. "'Kagome'? As in a girls name? You mean the runt is a girl?!" he exclaimed.

Kagome smirked. "That's right! And it looks like you got beaten by one too!"

Yusuke couldn't help but burst out laughing while Kurama chuckled.

Walking over to Kagome, Kurama held out a hand. "Hello, my name is Kurama, nice to meet you kagome" he said in a silky voice.

Kagome shook his hand. He lightly kissed the back of her hand and pulled away with a gorgeous smile.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes at his friend. Always trying to charm the ladies.

Kagome just pulled her hand away and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. So who is this big lug?" she said pointing to Kuwabara who was still on the ground.

"Heh, that's kuwabara. Just ignore him."

Shrugging, she started talking to Yusuke about who knows what.

Meanwhile in kurama's head…

Youko was furious. _'No girl should be able to withstand my charms! She didn't even blush!'_

'Maybe because she's only interested in Yusuke.' He too was surprised and relieved Kagome hadn't gone all gorily eyes on him. He didn't need anymore stalkers.

Youko snorted. '_I guess so. After all, she is a bit of a tomboy huh? I mean look at the way she's dressed…'_

-Going in denial because you can't seduce every female in sight fox? - Another voice said. 

'Hello Hiei. What brings you here?'

_-Botan said there was a new mission-_

"Hi guys!" a voice with and English accent called out, breaking all mental and verbal conversations. A girl with blue hair and pink eyes was at the end of the sidewalk waving her hand furiously.

When she reached everyone, Yusuke began the introductions. "Hey botan, this is Kagome" he said while nodding towards Kagome. "kagome…?"

Turning around, he saw she was staring intently at a tree behind Kurama. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

Blinking, she grabbed his hand. "Yes?"

He grinned. "You were spacing out. Do you hate trees or something?"

She frowned and shook a fist at the tree. "Yeah! I've ran into so many trees over the years! Curse them! They're evil!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Finally taking notice of botan, she crushed her into a bear hug. "What's up Botan? It's good to see you again!"

Poor botan started turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Uh Kagome, Botan needs to breathe. "

Looking at Botan's face, she released her death grip on her with a slight blush on her face. "Gomen…"

Botan smiled while breathing deeply. "Well- huff -it's very nice- huff- to see you too!"

Everyone had funny looks on their faces and thought the same thing. '_How do they know each other?'_

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but how do you guys know each other?" Yusuke asked.

Both Botan and Kagome giggled. "Yusuke, don't you remember what her job is?" Kagome asked him.

Yusuke thought for a moment. '_Oh yeah! She's the ferry girl! I forgot!' "_Yeah! Now I remember!"

"But Yusuke, how do _you_ know Botan?" Kagome asked while raising a questioning brow.

Everyone fell silent.

"Uh, you see… it's the same way you know her!"

Everyone just stared from Yusuke, to Kagome.

She blinked a couple of times. "Oh, okay! But you better explain to me later how that happened!"

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Uh… yeah."

Botan coughed, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "Koenma needs to see you guys right now."

Yusuke growled. '_Stupid toddler, what am I going to do about Kagome?' _He looked over at her, only to make contact with curious blue eyes.

"Job?" she asked.

He nodded.

Smiling she waved her hand. "Go, go! If your needed you should go! We can go get ice-cream some other time!"

He began to protest. "But-"

"Look, I'm just going to go shopping for clothes! I wouldn't want to drag you into a lingerie shop! It would be terribly boring to you. I'll just meet you back at the apartment ok?"

Yusuke pouted. "Yeah, it's not like I wanted to see you in lingerie…" he mumbled quietly to himself.

Kuwabara, who had been surprisingly quiet, spoke up. "I'll go with you! I can't leave a girl walking around by herself! It's against my code!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Your needed with us baka. Plus, Kagome can defend herself. She did, after all, beat you." He said snickering at the last part.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you all! Maybe once your done you can come over and I'll make you guy's dinner! Bye!" she said walking off, not waiting for a reply.

As soon as she was gone, Hiei jumped from the tree he was resting in. "There's something strange about that onna."

"Huh?" came the intelligent reply from Yusuke.

"Hiei's right, she was looking right at him once he arrived." Kurama replied. "And I sensed a little bit of pure energy coming from her."

"Maybe we should ask Koenma about this." Kuwabara added.

Botan smiled. "No need. Let's hurry up, Koenma wanted to talk to you ASAP!" Walking to a secluded alleyway, the others followed.

She opened a portal to Koenma's office, and everyone stepped in.

-With Kagome-

Kagome had all of her clothes shopping done, as well as shoes. She shuffled down the sidewalks; her next stop was the supermarket.

'_Good thing I saved up all my allowance and money from birthdays!'_ she thought to herself. She had spent almost $500 dollars on clothes, shoes, and other things (toothbrush, hairbrush, conditioner, you know the works!) and still had some money to spare. '_Before I go to the supermarket, I better drop all these bags off first!'_

She was in a good mood. She whistled to herself as she crossed the park to Yusuke's apartment. Walking past a groove of trees, she smiled softly. _'I owe Yusuke so much…' _

"Kagome!" a voice called out to her. It seemed so familiar…

"Kagome!" it called out again. She turned around and saw the one person she was hoping she would never see again. Inuyasha.

He was running across the field, his silver hair flowing behind him.

When he finally caught up to her, he saw the changes. _'So she really is human again…'_ he thought to himself.

Kagome just glared at him coldly. "What do you want?" she asked in a chipped voice.

Inuyasha slightly shivered at the tone of her voice. But he really couldn't blame her. He had done it again. He had broken her heart for a second time.

"I'm sorry…" That's all he could say. But he knew it would never make up for what he did.

"If that's all you had to say, I'm leaving." As she was about to walk off, he grabbed her arm

She turned around quickly and narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not touch Me." she growled out.

"Look, I didn't know you would actually turn human for me! And when I saw Kikyo, memories rushed back! I never met to hurt you! All I can say is I'm really sorry Kagome!"

"'I'm sorry'? You've said that to me so many times it's lost all meaning. Just leave me alone. You have Kikyo now." She said the last part with a shaky voice. She would always be second place next to Kikyo.

"Stop the drama! Don't repeat what happened over 500 years ago!" he snapped at her.

Kagome just stared at him disbelievingly. "You really are stupid, Inuyasha. You caused the damn drama! You couldn't pick between her and me! I loved you inuyasha, and I thought you loved me." Tears were threatening to fall, but she kept them in. She made a vow that she wouldn't cry over him anymore.

"I did…but I met Kikyo first. She was my first love Kagome, I could never forget her!"

His words stabbed her heart. "Hah. What irony. I guess this time I'm in kikyo's position. This time she's the living one and I was the dead one. But in the end you'll always choose kikyo." Her voice hardened. "I left heaven for you. I knew you loved Kikyo. I knew you could never love me as much as you loved her. But I was foolish, and decided to ignore those facts, hoping that you might just forget about her and stay with me instead. But I was stupid… so so stupid."

Inuyasha frowned. He really hadn't meant to hurt her. But it happened anyways, and there was nothing he could do.

"I was a replacement for her." She continued. "In the past, I didn't want to be a mere shadow of her, so I trained. I trained to be more powerful then she could ever be. I did this so hopefully you would wake up and see that kikyo was dead. But it was all in vain. I've given up on you. For good. I don't ever want to see you again. Good bye Inuyasha."

She walked away with as much courage as she could. Her head was held up proudly and her back was straightened. She could finally forget about the past and move on.

Koenma's Office

"What do you want toddler? I had to leave Kagome alone!" Yusuke said, obviously annoyed.

Koenma looked at Yusuke. "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" he questioned.

Everyone looked confused except for Botan.

"Koenma, how do you know her?" Kurama asked.

The toddler just shook his head. "Someone I used to know. Anyways, an S class demon has escaped from Makai. He some how got through the barriers." He clicked a button, and on the TV screen a picture of a man with piercing red eyes and long, wavy, black/ purple hair was shown. "His name is Naraku, and he is looking for the Shikon Jewel."

Kurama gasped while Hiei's eyes widened slightly. "How is that possible?"

"What's the shikon jewel?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke thought the same thing.

Koenma massaged his head. "It's a very powerful jewel that can increase a demon's power by 10. Imagine how powerful someone could become with the whole jewel!"

The humans gasped. "Well, where's the jewel?" Yusuke asked.

"That's the thing. A long time ago, it was said to be burned with the guardian's body. How could it suddenly re-appear?" Kurama asked partially to himself.

"You don't need to worry about that. I have an idea of where it is. I just need you guys to track the demon down. He is said to be called Naraku and has a spider marking on his back. His power is to make attachments of himself. Now go, if he gets his hands on the jewel, who knows what he could do!" Koenma dismissed them with a wave of the hand.

Walking out of the portal, they were back to where they first met Kagome. "So are you guys coming with me or not?" Yusuke asked with his hands in his pockets.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan nodded while Hiei just 'hn'ed. They all started heading towards Yusuke's house.

Sighing, he shook his head. '_What a lot to digest! What am I going to tell Kagome?'_


	4. I spy a monk

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Thank you for all the reviews! -

'Youko' 

'Kurama'

-Hiei- 

Ch.4

After she said her final good byes to inuyasha, Kagome went back to the apartment. _'Hm, Yusuke forgot to give me a spare key…' _Lifting the doormat, her fingers ran over a key. "AH HA!" she said triumphantly. Some how she knew there would be an extra key there.

When she dropped everything off in her bedroom, she changed, and then set out towards the supermarket.

She was now wearing a white tank top with the kanji 'bad' on it (Think of Sanosuke in Rurouni Kenshin!) that stopped above her belly button, black low rider jeans that flared at the bottom, and black flip flops. Her hair cascaded down her back, and was now wavy because of the braid it was previously in. Her confrontation with Inuyasha really lifted a lot off her shoulders.

As she left the supermarket, she carried 4 huge bags in her arms. Walking along the sidewalk, she was about to reach the park when she ran into someone.

Her bags went flying as its contents came out. She landed hard on her butt. "Ow…" she winced as she rubbed her now bruised rump. A hand appeared in front of her face. She gratefully grabbed it. "Gomen!"

"It's quite alright," a silky voice said. Violet eyes met blue.

Both stared at each other.

"Miroku…?" Kagome managed to squeak out.

"Ah, Kagome!"

With a big grin on her face, she tackled her old traveling friend. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." Miroku said while rubbing small circles on her back. Too bad old habits had to ruin the tender moment.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a hand grope her butt. "HENTAI!" she screamed as she got off him and punched him hard in the stomach.

This is the scene the Rekai Tentai walked on to. When Yusuke saw that guy grope Kagome, he grew furious. Just as he was about to run over there and beat the crap out of him, Kagome screamed and punched him hard.

"Still the same after all these years!" Kagome said with a heavy sigh. "Since you're already on the ground, can you help me pick up the food?"

He grinned at her. He winced when he touched his stomach. "I see your still as strong as ever!"

Kagome grinned back. "I have to keep you perverts in line somehow!"

They both laughed.

Spotting a red haired beauty in the distance, Miroku quickly hopped up from the ground and dusted himself off. He approached the maiden and cupped one of her hands. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Will you bear my child?"

A thick silence filled the air as everyone except Hiei, gaped at Miroku.

Kagome's laughter broke the silence. She was on the ground, clutching her sides while laughing like a maniac.

Pulling herself together, she tugged on Miroku's dragon tail. "That beautiful woman… is a man!" she said before breaking out into another round of laughter.

Miroku's eyes widened as he felt Kurama's chest. It was flat! He paled.

"Yes, I am a man, and being such, I cannot bear your child. Nor would I want to." Kurama said, while trying to gain back his manly pride.

Everyone started joining Kagome in laughing, and Hiei just smirked.

Gaining his composure, Miroku walked over to Botan and grabbed her hand. "My fair lady, would you bear my child?"

Botan's eye twitched as she slapped Miroku hard. "NEVER!"

He rubbed his new red handprint on his face and sighed. "Perhaps a date then?"

"Don't push your luck!" Botan said in a threatening tone.

Noticing the new addition to the group, Kagome asked, "so who's the guy wearing all black?"

"This is Hiei. He doesn't talk very much. Hiei, meet Kagome." Yusuke said.

"Hn" was all Hiei said as he glared at her.

'_How rude!'_ she fumed and glared back.

Seeing that the glaring contest wouldn't end soon, Botan cleared her throat. "So who is this hentai?" she asked while pointing to a grinning Miroku.

"Ah, this is my old friend Miroku! He has a problem with his wandering hands!"

'Friend? How is that possible? I'll have to ask her later…' Yusuke thought. 

"So who are you friends kagome?" Miroku asked, pointing his finger towards the big group.

"Let me see, Kurama is the one you thought was a woman, the other red head is Kuwabara, the glaring one is Hiei, Botan is the one who smacked you, and Yusuke is the cutie with gelled hair."

'"_Cutie"?' _Yusuke thought to himself as he smirked. You could just feel his ego blowing up like a balloon…

She walked over to him and held his hand. Yusuke blushed at the sudden forwardness. She smiled sweetly at him. "He took me in, so now I'm living with him. I'm in debt to him!" she said softly while slightly squeezing his hand.

Miroku smiled lecherously. "So if he wanted you to sleep with him, you would do it? My Kagome, you sure have changed!"

Both Yusuke and Kagome blushed. They both walked over to him and punched him. "Hentai!" they yelled in unison.

Nursing his two new bumps, Miroku pouted. "What? I was just curious!"

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the sky. It was getting late. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline. I'm meeting Inuyasha tonight."

Kagome's eyes suddenly filled with anger, before in diminished as quickly as it came. "Oh, okay. Another time then?"

"Yeah, sure. How about tomorrow at the coffee shop on 8th street at say, 4 o'clock?"

"Ok!" She let go of Yusuke's hand and kissed Miroku on the cheek before hugging him. "It was nice seeing you again."

He hugged her back. "Yes Lady Kagome, I'm glad to see you again." He whispered in her ear.

Releasing him, she waved as he walked off. Turning back to the group, she smiled. "Well, that was interesting! Can you guys help me pick up everything?" she said while pointing to the scattered items.

Everyone helped except for Hiei, who was leaning against a tree trunk, ignoring everyone.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama finally noticed Kagome's new ensemble as she bent down to pick up soup can. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara drooled while Kurama just stared.

'_Well, she turned out to be sexy! I take back what I said about her earlier!'_

'Calm down Youko.'

'We must have her!' 

'You say that about every woman you see! Plus it's obvious she likes Yusuke!'

'_I do not say that about every woman! Only the pretty ones!'_

Kurama rolled his eyes at his counterpart.

With hearts in his eyes, Kuwabara grabbed Kagome's hand. "Your pretty! Will you go out with me?"

Kagome's eye twitched, along with part of her upper lip. "You're just like Miroku!" she screamed before side kicking him.

"Hey Kuwabara, what about Yukina?" Yusuke said reminded him.

"Ah! My lovely Yukina…" he said while he went into la la land.

Hiei glared at the baka saru for referring to his sister as his.

Kagome caught the glare and cocked her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face. Shrugging, she picked up some bags.

They were quickly taken out of her arms by Yusuke. "Thank you."

He just flashed her his cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes. _'Men!'_

---

As they arrived at the apartment, everyone settled down. Kuwbara and Botan sat on the couch watching TV, Hiei sat on the window seal, and Kurama was setting the table, and Yusuke had offered to help cook dinner.

"OW! Stupid knife!" Yusuke cried as he sucked his bleeding finger.

Kagome looked up from cutting the beef. She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever cooked before?"

Yusuke smiled. "Nope!"

She dropped anime style to the floor. "Then what good are YOU in the kitchen?"

"I can cut up stuff!" he huffed, offended by her comment.

Kagome looked at his finger. "Anything besides your fingers?" she giggled as he glared at her.

Grumbling, Yusuke picked up the knife and started cutting again. "GOD DAMN IT!" He sucked another finger he cut.

Kagome sighed and turned around to look at him. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "That's it! Get out! All your doing is getting blood on the food!" She grabbed the knife out of his hand and started pushing him out of the kitchen.

He began protesting, "Hey! It's not my fault they make knifes so sharp!"

"Go to the bathroom and go get some band aids!" she said, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Fine!" he grunted. Yusuke walked away muttering things under his breath.

Kurama looked up curiously from the table. _'Those two have an interesting relationship. Like brother or sister. Or husband and wife. Depends on how you look at it.'_ "Would you like some help Kagome?"

Kagome looked towards him. "Oh, that would be nice." She smiled before walking back to the kitchen.

Kurama set the rest of the table and followed Kagome. She was putting ingredients into a big pot. "What are you making?"

Looking up from the pot, she pointed to an open cookbook. "Kitsune Udon."

'Kitsune eh? Maybe she likes kitsunes…' Youko purred out. 

Kurama internally rolled his eyes, and decided to ignore him. "So what can I do?"

Kagome pointed to cutting board. "You can take over Yusuke's job. Cut up all the vegetables and put them in here when your done" she said while pointing to the pot.

Kurama just nodded and started chopping.

---

The dinner was pretty good. Everyone, minus Hiei, congratulated the two.

"Hey! I helped!" Yusuke said while crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh… all you did was cut your widdle fingers!" Kagome said pointing to his bandaged fingers.

Yusuke stuck his tongue out, while Kagome did the same.

"You two are immature." Hiei stated.

Everyone at the table softly laughed, while Yusuke and Kagome pouted.

After everyone left, Kagome started cleaning up the table. She piled the bowls on top of each other and started walking towards the kitchen. On her way, she slipped and dropped the bowls.

With his fast reflexes, Yusuke quickly caught the bowls before they broke. He let out a sigh of relief when he found nothing broken.

Kagome just stared at him. She had never seen someone with fast reflexes. Besides people in the Feudal Era. And they weren't normal people either. "Wow, your fast."

Yusuke just scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I did a little martial arts back in the day."

She didn't buy it, but let it slide anyways. Kagome nodded and collected the cups.

Entering the kitchen, she put some soup in a bowl and put it in the fridge. Atsuko (that's Yusuke's mom's name right…?) was at work, so she decided to save some noodles for her.

Running the water, both started to clean up. Kagome washed while Yusuke dried and put away. It was dead silent. All could be heard was the clanking of dinnerware.

Yusuke broke the silence first. "So how do you have a friend alive?

Kagome stared at him. "Oh you mean Miroku. It's called getting reincarnated hon."

He rolled his eyes at the 'hon' comment. "I might be late coming home some days."

She looked at him. "Why? Oh, yeah. School's starting tomorrow. Is it club activities?"

"Uh… yeah. Something like that."

Kagome rose an eyebrow. When he didn't respond, she just shrugged and went back to washing the dishes. She thought about the people she recently met. His friends sure were weird. One was a full-blooded youkai while the other was demon, yet human. What was even weirder was how Miroku didn't grope Botan. He might seriously like her. That was new.

While thinking, she accidentally touched the blade of the knife and cut her finger. "Yow!" She quickly yanked her finger out of the water and looked at her finger. Blood slowly dripped from the cut.

A big hand grabbed her wrist. Yusuke put her finger in his mouth and gently sucked it. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly let go and looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. "Sorry…" he mumbled out.

Kagome looked shocked before recovering. She smiled. "It's alright."

"I just hope I don't get AIDS or something from you." Yusuke said with a smirk.

Her eye twitched, and she socked him hard in the arm.

"OW! Your tough for a girl!" he said while rubbing his arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying girls are weak?"

And so a mindless squabble was started between the two.

Atsuko came walked through the door, and took of her shoes. She was exhausted from work. That was why she didn't like going, but she would make an exception since Kagome was here.

Hearing arguing from the kitchen, she saw Yusuke and Kagome arguing with each other. A small smile graced her lips. Maybe there was hope for her son after all.

She walked over and leaned against the doorway. "Quiet down children. The neighbors are trying to sleep."

Both teenagers stopped yelling and looked at her.

Kagome looked embarrassed and Yusuke just wrinkled up his nose. "I am not a child" he huffed out.

Kagome pinched his cheeks. "I beg to differ."

"Hey! You act like more of a child then me!"

Ignoring him, she walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the soup she saved. "Would you like me to heat this up for you?" she asked Atsuko.

Atsuko just smiled tiredly. "Naw, I'm just gunna hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said while yawing. Walking into her room, she quietly shut the door.

Kagome put the soup back in the fridge and started walking to the bathroom. Yusuke followed behind. "I'm going to take a shower ok?"

Yusuke grinned evilly. "Not if I get in there first."

Kagome's eyes narrowed before she pushed him back and ran towards the bathroom.

Caught off guard, Yusuke stumbled a bit. Regaining his balance, he tacked Kagome to the ground. She fell with an 'oof' as Yusuke towered over her. He smirked as she frowned.

She quickly pushed him off before she ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. A triumphant 'HA!' could be heard on the other side.

Yusuke just smiled from the floor. Life sure got more interesting now that Kagome was here.

Yah ha ha! I got another chapter up! I'm having lots of fun writing this story! Heehee.. oh and if some people don't know the pairings are: Yus/Kag (obviously), Mir/Botan, San/Kur (maybe…), and Keiko/ a surprise. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Surprises around every corner

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Enjoy…

Ch.5

It was 7 o'clock and Yusuke was fast asleep. He totally forgot about school. But that's why Kagome was there.

She stood in front of his bed, smirking down at him. Out of no where, a bucket of water appeared. She poured it all over his body. "TIME TO WAKE UP!" she yelled at him as the water hit his body.

He quickly shot out of bed and screamed slightly.

Clutching her sides, Kagome started laughing hysterically.

With his wet bangs covering his eyes, he did his best to glare at her. She sure had changed in over a day. The first day he met her, she seemed so innocent and pure. Now she's a trouble maker punk! Girls and their hormones…

He got up and tacked her in a bear hug. "AH!" she screamed before they both toppled over.

Kagome frowned. "Your all wet! Get off! Your getting me wet too!"

Yusuke just smiled and hugged her tighter. "That was the point." And he hopped off her and headed towards the bathroom.

She just stayed on the ground. "He was pretty cute with his hair down…" shrugging she got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Atsuko had left earlier and had reminded Kagome that Yusuke was to start school. She made it her personal duty to wake him up everyday. Leaving her a spare key, she left Kagome in charge of the house.

By the time Yusuke was finished getting ready, breakfast was already made. There were egg omelet's, muffins, bacon, orange juice, milk, and coffee. okay.. I know they are nihon jin but I dunnoe what they eat for breakfast…

Kagome was already done, and was currently drinking her coffee while reading the newspaper.

Yusuke looked at the food. "Did you make this?" he asked.

She nodded, not looking up from the paper.

"Then are you sure it's safe to eat?"

That caught her attention. Yusuke suddenly found a piece of egg on his face. He immediately stopped laughing and glared at Kagome. "Trying to start a war?" he asked.

She rose an eyebrow. "If you make a mess, your cleaning it up." was all she said. He frowned. The place was messy enough; he didn't want to clean anything up. He wouldn't be surprised if something mutated out of the trash.

"Don't you have to go to school now?" Kagome said from behind the newspaper.

Yusuke glanced at the clock. "Yeah." He slowly got up from his chair and started heading towards the door.

"Be a nice little boy and clean up your mess."

He turned around and glared at her. She just smiled back innocently.

Grumbling, he grabbed his plates and cups and put them in the sink. Right as he was out the door, something was thrown at him. He quickly turned around and caught it. It was his bag.

Kagome had turned around in the chair so she was facing him. "You know, you still need to explain to me how you know Botan."

"I'll tell you later." Was all he said before disappearing out the door.

---

Yusuke was cursing Kagome under his breath. Why did he have to go to school? He barely made it into high school. Plus, he didn't want to see a certain brown-haired girl.

As he walked into school, people stared. It seemed his reputation even reached the upper classmen. He just ignored their looks as he made his way towards the office.

Walking towards the registration desk, he saw the person he had wished to avoid. Keiko. She still looked the same, except her hair had grown longer. It now touched her shoulders.

Their eyes met. He shifted awkwardly under her gaze. They hadn't talked in a long time. "Yo."

"Hello Yusuke. I'm surprised you went to school." She said while softly smiling.

He just shrugged. "I was forced to."

Keiko rolled her eyes. He was still the same. She had missed him. But it was her choice to push him away. She knew he had really liked her, maybe even loved her, but his job was always first, and she needed someone to always be there for her.

That's when she met a college guy. Her parents had hired him to tutor her in her studies so she could get into a good high school and college. Even though she was 5 years older then her, she still liked him. He was smart and kind. He seemed like the right guy for her.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Yusuke asked with a hint of jealousy and sadness in his voice.

Keiko sighed. "I need to tell you something Yusuke. I don't really have a boyfriend. At least not yet. I just really like this guy, but he doesn't know my feelings for him."

He looked at her with surprise. Keiko had lied to him? Well this was new. Suddenly, everything clicked in his head. So she wasn't clueless, that was just an excuse to make him back off.

He snorted. "Well, whatever. Who's the guy anyways?"

She blushed a tint of pink. In a way, they were still friends. So she told him. "His name is Hojo. He's my tutor."

Yusuke rose an eyebrow. "You mean he's older than you?"

She nodded with the blush still on her face.

"How much older?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"5 years."

Yusuke's jaw dropped. 5 years… maybe Kagome knows who this guy is. He made a mental note to ask her later. "Wow, he's pretty old. Just make sure not to get hurt by him."

Keiko smiled. "Thanks Yusuke, I won't." She looked at the clock and grabbed her schedule. "Class is about to start. I'll see you later!" and with a wave of the hand, she was gone.

He shook his head. It didn't hurt that much anymore to know that Keiko has a new crush. After all, they were good friends, only he wanted to become something more. He would still protect her from anyone who tried to hurt her. Even if it was a boyfriend.

After that little morning's incident, the rest of the day was boring. All the teachers did was introduce themselves and talked for hours. The day seemed to drag on forever.

Around lunchtime, he ran into Miroku. "Why hello, Yusuke was it? How are you doing?"

"I'm as bored as hell, I was thinking of skipping, but Kagome would kill me if she found out." Yusuke grunted out.

Miroku chuckled. "That sounds like Kagome alright. So tell me, do you like her?"

That question caught Yusuke off guard. "Wh-What?!" he yelled out.

"I said, do you like Kagome? That one-day, you two were awfully close. I was wondering if you guys were a couple." Miroku said with a fake confused look on his face.

Yusuke blushed. "No, of course not. Who would want to date that trouble maker?"

The blush confirmed Miroku's suspicions. "Ah, but of course. But aren't you yourself a troublemaker? You two are two of a kind don't you think?"

Before Yusuke could answer a female voice called out. "Houshi! Where are you? If you're groping some girl I'm going to kill you!"

Miroku visibly paled. "Well, I have to go now! Take care!" and he ran off towards the sound of the voice at the speed of light.

Yusuke sweat dropped. He was happy no girl had any control over him like that.

---

For the whole day, Kagome had been cleaning. She managed to clean up the living room and kitchen. All there was left was Yusuke's room.

She opened the door and cautiously looked in. Clothes were lying all over the place and everything was covered in dust. She tied a bandana around her face and started vacuuming.

When that was done, she began to wipe the whole place down. Satisfied that everything was now sparkly clean she began collecting clothes. Walking into the laundry room, she began separating clothes.

She frowned at the lack of style Yusuke had. Shrugging she started dumping in his clothes. In one of his jean pockets was a communicator.

Kagome stared at it. '_I've seen something like this before…'_ she thought to herself. After several minutes passed by, it suddenly hit her. "Koenma!" she said out loud. She smirked at the communicator. Oh yes, Yusuke was going to have a LOT of explaining to do when he got home. She put it back into his jeans and put them back in his room.

While the laundry was going, she watched TV. She glanced at the clock. It was almost 3:35. _'Yusuke should be home soon.'_

After she folded all the clean laundry and put them in the appropriate rooms, she began to pick out her wardrobe. She picked out a red t-shirt that said 'Rocaware' on it and dark blue jeans. She had red eye shadow on and black mascara.

Looking at the time, she decided to leave. Just as she opened the door, she came face to face with an agitated looking Yusuke. "Fun day at school?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

He grunted and brushed past her. His eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor as he saw the apartment. It was…clean! He never knew his floor was white, he always thought it was some gray color or something.

Kagome leaned against the door. "Did I do a good job or what?"

Yusuke just nodded, still recovering from shock.

Getting up she opened the door. "I'll be back in time for dinner. Later", she said as she walked out the door. Popping her head back in she added, "Don't forget to do your homework!" and then she shut it and locked it.

Grumbling, Yusuke opened the door to his room and threw his bag in. He did a double take. "Whoa! My room is clean!" Then he noticed the nice folded clothes. Then realization hit him. "She was in my room!"

---

Kagome had reached the café pretty early. She ordered a tall mocha and a muffin as she waited for Miroku.

A few minutes later he walked in with someone trailing behind him. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Sango.

Squealing, they both hugged each other. "Oh Sango it's been too long!"

"I know Kagome! How have you been?" she asked as she released her hold.

"Eh, okay." Kagome said as she sat down.

Both Miroku and Sango pulled up chairs and sat on both sides of her. Sango gave her a questioning look. "Has something happened?"

"Yes Kagome, would you like to tell us what happened between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome was about to protest when Miroku cut her off. "Don't think I didn't notice. You looked quite mad when I mentioned his name the other day."

Defeated, Kagome told them about her being a fallen angel, the argument she had with Inuyasha, and how she had come to meet Yusuke.

Sango looked at her friend with pity in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kagome! He always seems to break your heart. But hey, you got Yusuke now!"

Kagome smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'll forget about the stupid puppy. Yusuke is just like him though, both hardheaded and stubborn."

Everyone laughed. "So tell me," kagome continued "are you guys dating anyone?"

A lecherous smile suddenly appeared on Miroku's face. "Well there was this one girl I went home with one night and-"

Sango cut him off by smacking him upside the head. Kagome giggled. "I see your still keeping him under control."

She fumed. "Stupid houshi! Flirts with every girl in school."

Kagome's ears perked. "School? Hm, maybe I'll go to your guy's school. What school do you go to?"

"The same one Yusuke goes to." Miroku said while rubbing his head.

"Ah, that's cool! Now I get to bug him at home and at school!" Kagome said while grinning madly.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I feel sorry for him. Try not to torture him to much okay Kags?"

Kagome pouted. "Fine."

Suddenly, botan appeared in the café door. She ran over to the group. "Ah, there you are. Koenma would like to see you. All of you."

Miroku immediately took her hand. "Ah, I see you have come back to me. I knew you couldn't resist my charms." He said as his hand groped her butt.

Blushing, Botan smacked him in the head. "Hentai! Hurry up! He wants to see you now!"

Sighing, everyone headed outside where she opened a portal to Spirit World. As they stepped through, a voice greeted them.

"Welcome guardian of the shikon jewel and her companions."

Heh, I'll stop here. I should probably tell you now, but the whole inu-gumi (plus Kikyo) have their memory and remember Kagome. Things will become clear in the next chapter… I hope. Please leave reviews!


	6. Meeting the new teammates

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu

Psychopyro16- I'd love to do a story wit you! Just tell me what show and we can form ideas…? I'm new at this so… yeh.

'Youko' 

'Kurama'

-Hiei-

Ch.6

Stepping inside the portal, Miroku and Sango sat on the couch, while Kagome sat on the arm. Miroku looked at who was speaking and began laughing hysterically. "HA HA! A- toddler- is- HA HA- Botan's boss?" He put his hand over his mouth to reduce the laughter.

Koenma pouted in his chair. _'Why does everyone make fun of me because I look like a toddler?' _he asked himself.

Sango just rolled her eyes. '_Miroku could be so immature some times.' _She bonked him on the head to get him to be quiet. It worked; his laughing had stopped as he rubbed his head.

"So where are we?" she asked. She hated going somewhere she didn't know. For all she knew, someone could be waiting to attack them any moment. She was satisfied to know she still remembered how to fight, thanks to her previous life.

Kagome sighed. She knew what spirit world was because she had told Koenma of her mission involving the Shikon Jewel. She took a big breath as she began to explain what Spirit world was, who Koenma was, how he knew them, what Botan's job was, and yada yada yada.

Sango and Miroku let the information sink in before they nodded at her to show they understood. All three turned their attention to the surprisingly quiet toddler in the chair.

Koenma crossed his fingers over his desk. Clearing his throat, he began. "I've called you all here to inform you about something very important. I know you've been through a lot, but I'm going to ask you anyways, would you still be willing to fight youkai to protect ningenkai?"

They all looked at each other. When Sango and Miroku were reborn, they had a new chance at living a peaceful life, without all the hardships and danger. Would they want to leave their normal lives to protect humans? It was a no brainer.

"Yes." They both answered in unison. The only one who didn't answer was Kagome. She looked deep in thought.

'_We've already completed the Shikon Jewel, thus saving millions. Would it be worth it to throw another life away?_' she frowned. '_Haven't we done our share?'_ Her thoughts went back to her family. She couldn't save them. _'I cannot allow any more innocents to die.'_ She thought with determination. "Sure, why not."

Koenma smiled briefly before turning serious again. "I have some bad news for you. Naraku has returned."

All three froze. They had killed him. Everyone watched him die.

Snapping out of the stupor first, Miroku asked, "How is this possible? We killed him in the past."

"Apparently, he had been in hiding. It seems before he died, he released one last attachment, which had been growing all these years. He has said to be spotted around Ningenkai."

Sango's face was void of emotion. She had lost her whole tribe to them, risking her life to ensure she got her revenge. So many lives have been sacrificed because of him. Her eyes turned cold. '_He used Kohaku. I cannot allow him to live once more!' _"How would we be able to fight him? I mean Kagome has her powers, I think, but Miroku and I have lost our abilities to fight."

"That's why I have chosen to return you to your old forms. Your bodies will have the same power you did all those years ago, and they will remember how to fight and use weapons." Koenma said nodding his head.

'_Looks like he planned everything out…_' Kagome mused to herself.

"Well, that's nifty", Miroku said while rubbing his chin.

Pulling a bag out of his desk, he threw the contents on Sango and Miroku, making them glow white. When it diminished, Miroku had his staff and Sango had her Hiraikotsu.

"Ahh, good to have my Hiraikotsu back." Sango said as she slung it over her shoulder. She briefly stared at Kagome. "Ya know, I've been wondering. How are you alive? I thought you weren't reincarnated the same time as us!"

Miroku looked at her too. He was going to ask her the same question when they were in the coffee shop.

Kagome blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know. Well, I was Inuyasha's guardian angel, before I chose to become mortal again."

"Then what happened to Inuyasha?"

Narrowing her eyes, she turned away from her friends. "Let's just say some clay pot decided to come into the picture again."

Sango nodded with understanding. '_Kikyo again…'_

"Sorry to break up your little conversation but, I have another thing to tell you. I decided collect the other people in your shard collecting group to help." Koenma said while lying back in his chair.

Both Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome with sadness. They both knew how much it hurt her every time Inuyasha chose Kikyo. But what's even worse is that he picked her over Kagome for the SECOND time.

The door suddenly opened, and out appeared the famous inu hanyou, with his triangular ears on top of his head. He was still wearing modern clothing, but had claws on his hands and feet (meaning he had no shoes). A fang poked out of his mouth as he walked in with his arms crossed. "Keh" was the first thing he said as he walked through the door.

The surprise didn't end there. Behind him, was Kikyo, her brown eyes observed everyone before her, including the fuming Kagome.

Kagome turned a murderous glare at Koenma making him 'eep'. "What …the hell … is she… doing here?" she gritted out, fire igniting in her eyes.

Koenma tried a futile attempt to disappear in his chair. "I-I thought we'd need another m-miko." He managed to stutter out.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "What? Am I not strong enough?"

He quickly waved his hands in front of him, trying to clear up the facts. "No no no! He has become very powerful, I just thought it would be better to have a stronger group."

She calmed down a bit, but not before she glared at him warningly. Sitting back on the couch, she waved her hand to have him go on.

Gulping, he tried to regain his composition. "Well, I'll be having other people joining you as well."

Inuyasha snorted. "We don't need anyone's help. We're fine on our own."

"On the contrary, I will be giving you powerful teammates. Botan, send them in."

The blue-haired ferry girl quickly opened a portal to reveal none other then Yusuke and his group.

Sango's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Kurama, before it was covered up with a serious face.

Yusuke was agitated. Botan had woken him up from his afternoon nap, telling him he needed to get up because Koenma needed him. "What do you want tod-" but before he could Finnish his sentence, he noticed Kagome and Miroku, along with other people he didn't know. All of them had a high source of power radiating off of him.

Looking closer, he noticed Miroku had a staff-looking thing, and the girl with the low ponytail had a huge boomerang on her back. He observed the other pair by the door. He had sensed the one with silver hair and doggy ears was partially human and youkai. The girl behind him made him do a double take. She looked like Kagome, only more older and serious looking. "What the heck is going on?!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention.

The rest of the rekai tentai were just as curious as Yusuke was.

-Kitsune-

'Yes Hiei?'

-The ningen that is staying with the detective is a miko. Along with the other onna by the hanyou. -

'I know. That is quiet peculiar. Miko's haven't been seen around for a long time.'

-Hn.-

Dropping their mental conversations, they listened for someone to speak up and explain.

Koenma coughed. Satisfied that all eyes were on him, he began to explain everything. "You know that youkai Naraku I told you about, right? Well in the past, these people have fought and defeated him." He said while gesturing to the inu-gumi that nodded in requisition.

Yusuke was totally confused. "Wait, Kagome. You know about youkai?!"

She nodded slightly while smiling innocently at him like it was nothing big. He gritted his teeth together. '_Things are getting too complicated!'_

"I'm a miko!" she exclaimed proudly. "She is too." She added in monotone while pointing to Kikyo.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Kuwabara screamed, making humans and youkai cover their ears.

"Baka, we can all hear you just fine." Hiei said as he kicked him hard in the shin.

"Why you- now your gunna get it!" Kuwabara said as he lunged for Hiei, who easily side stepped out of the way, having Kuwabara end up on the ground.

Everyone laughed at the poor saru, Kuwabara.

She sighed. '_That boy is so stupid…' _she thought to herself. "I am Kagome Higurashi, the guardian of the shikon no tama."

The reikai tentai gasped. "YOU have it?" Yusuke asked, bewildered.

Kagome smiled. "Yup!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "How is that possible? The guardian died long ago, how could _she_ possibly be the protector?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, Kagome begun to explain. "Well you are right. I _did_ die. It just so happens it was right after we killed Naraku. The jewel was then re-absorbed into my body. And under certain circumstances," she said while eyeing Inuyasha," I was brought back to life, thus bringing the jewel back."

"What a foolish thing to do onna." Hiei said leaning against the wall.

Kagome waved her hand at him nonchalantly. "I know. I brought back a powerful object that could destroy the world over a simple selfish wish that wasn't even worth it."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. Guilt started to pierce through his heart. Kikyo held his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He looked at her and smiled softly. '_I did the right thing. I chose the right person…_' he said to himself, positive he did nothing wrong.

Kogasmate05: That's what you think!

Kagome never looked at Inuyasha. "Once again, I've made a mistake, and I will take the responsibility of protecting it no matter what."

"Where is it?" Kurama asked. Youko was very curious to see it. _'The legendary jewel! That was the next thing I was going to steal before my little mishap.'_

'Don't do anything rash Youko. She could easily purify us.' He looked at Sango's weapon. 'And it seems there is a demon exterminator here too.'

Youko just yawned, flashing his pearly white fangs. '_I could take 'em.'_

Kurama once again ignored the kitsune inside of him.

Kagome looked at Kurama cautiously. She had felt a bit of kitsune in him, and after traveling with Shippo, she knew they were trouble. Taking a glance at Yusuke, her worries were put aside. '_If he is friends with Yusuke, he has to be good.'_

Connecting her fingers together, she held them in front of her chest. Her eyes closed in concentration. A pink glow appeared as the jewel seemed to melt from out of her skin. Grasping the jewel in her hand, she opened it to show the reikai tentai.

'_Hm, we could easily snatch it from her.' _Youko said confidently.

'We will not steal from her. After all, I'm still on probation.'

'_Spoil sport._' Was all the silver kitsune said before disappearing from Kurama's mind at the moment.

Both Hiei and Kurama felt the power of the jewel lure them in. It called to them, begging them to take it.

Seeing both youkai focused on the jewel, Kagome quickly sealed the power up, absorbing it back into her body.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were shocked. "That thing had a lot of power…" Kuwabara stated with his mouth still ajar.

"They will be your new teammates." Koenma said.

Hiei fumed silently. '_Hn. More baka ningen's to work with.'_

Kurama didn't mind. He quietly observed Sango. '_This may prove to be interesting…'_

Kuwabara was thinking about kitties and Yukina, and Yusuke was still recovering. "Wait wait wait! What the heck just happened?" he screamed, clutching his head, looking utterly confused.

Walking over to him, Kagome patted his gelled hair. "It's okay Yu-chan! Here's a quick overview. Okay, so we're all from the past" she said gesturing to herself and the inu-gumi, "and we're going to be joining your group to help defeat an old evil!"

"Whatever!" he said as he threw his arms in the air in defeat.

Kagome giggled. "Just try not to think about it."

He quickly turned around. "Wait a sec, did you call me 'yu-chan'?!"

She nodded and pinched his cheeks. "What? Don't you like your new nickname?" she asked while pouting her lips.

Yusuke just gulped as he stared at her lips. _'Those lips look so tempting…_' He pulled her hands from his cheeks and turned away before she could see the light blush on his face. '_Stupid hormones.'_

Inuyasha watched with jealous eyes. '_So, she's already close with another male huh? Keh, who needs her.'_

Sensing eyes glaring at her, she turned to face inuyasha. Their eyes met as a fierce battle of wits started between them. Inuyasha turned away first with a 'feh' as Kagome smirked in victory. That puppy had the nerve to challenge her.

The room was silent, each members of the rekai tentai and inu gumi checking the others out. Kagome broke the silence. "What day is it?"

Kurama politely answered. "I believe it is the 19th of December."

Kagome clapped her hands together happily. "I know! In a way to get to know each other, why don't we have a Christmas party?!"

Everyone stared at her. Miroku's eyes twinkled mischievously at the thought of mistle toe. It would be perfect if he could some how manage to get a certain blue-haired girl underneath it…

He had a dreamy smile on his face as he thought of the moment where their lips would touch. Quickly snapping out of his daydream, he spoke up. "I agree with Kagome. It would be better if we all learned to be able to trust each other. Our lives might depend on our teamwork in the future. Plus, we could add in some holiday cheer!"

Sango looked at him suspiciously. '_The monk is up to something…_' She glanced a look at Kurama. '_But if I get to talk to him, maybe it won't be so bad._' "I'm in with the idea."

Everyone else but Yusuke and Hiei agreed it would be a good idea. Yusuke rose an eyebrow at Kagome. "So tell me, where would the party be?" He knew where she wanted it to be.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Yu-chan! Can we please have it at the apartment? I swear I won't pull any more pranks on you!" She quivered her bottom lip for a better effect.

Sighing, he gave in. "Fine, but your cleaning up."

Kagome smiled and jumped in the air. "YAY!" Looking at Yusuke, she grinned devilishly. "Fine, then your helping me set everything up!"

Yusuke groaned. She always managed to turn things against him. "If every thing is settled, can we go home now?"

Koenma had started ignoring them after Yusuke's outburst and started stamping. He looked up from his work and nodded. "Just be on guard for any of Naraku's henchmen. Botan will take you to where ever you need to go."

Hearing her name, she stood up. "Okay! Everyone in the portal!"

Everyone disappeared into the portal before only Yusuke and Kagome were left. Yusuke took a peek at Kagome. She was spacing out. _'Great, Inuyasha and Kikyo are going to be there too… but I guess I can't really hate Kikyo. sigh But I have to get along with them.'_

Yusuke waved a hand in front of her face. "HELLO?" No response. Growling as good as a human can, he dragged her in the portal.

Everyone else waited for the two remaining people to come out. They were greeted with a hilarious site. Yusuke and Kagome came rolling out, wrestling with each other.

Yusuke had Kagome in a headlock, while she was pulling on his hair. She bit down on his arm hard, and he let go of her head with a yelp. Using the distraction, she quickly rolled from underneath him and pinned his arms behind his back while she straddled his waist. "Checkmate!" she said happily.

Everyone but Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Hiei laughed at the couple.

Miroku walked over to Kurama and started whispering to him. "Wanna make a bet on how long their going to take to hook up?"

Kurama's eyes flashed gold for a split second at the sound of a bet. "Sure, how about the loser has to do whatever the winner wants?"

He nodded. "I'll say… a week."

Kurama rose an eyebrow. "That quick? Well I say a week and a half."

Miroku smiled. "It's on!"

The both shook hands and thought the same thing, '_I'm going to win this bet!'_

Yay! I finally got another chapter up! Well it's winter break so I'll try writing more! I LOVE FEED BACK!


	7. Going to school

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Shippo will be in this story, just not as an adult. He'll still be young no da.

Ch.7

Yusuke was a little confused. He hadn't seen his mom in a while. And there was no beer in the fridge. How weird. He poked his head in her room and saw it empty. '_Where could she be?_' he wondered to himself.

Out of no where, Kagome popped up behind him. "Atsuko san is at work."

He jumped at the sound of her voice. '_How does she do that?' _

Botan had brought everyone home a few hours earlier. It was now dark. Kagome stared at him. "Shouldn't you be doing something right now?"

He rose an eyebrow at her question. "Like what?"

Rolling her eyes she pointed to his bag in his room. "Hm, maybe… homework?"

Snorting he brushed past her and sat on the couch as he turned on the TV. "Yeah, like I'd ever do my homework."

Pushing him over, Kagome grabbed the control and started flipping channels.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Yusuke protested. She promptly ignored him and kept changing the channels.

"If you don't do your homework, how did you ever get into high school?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the screen.

He shrugged, not that she would see it anyways. "I wonder about that myself."

Handing the control back to Yusuke, Kagome got up and went into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" she called out.

"I don't care."

She grunted. Picking up the phone, she started dialing in some numbers. "Hello, Pizza Palace? Yes, I'd like a large pizza, half pepperoni half meat combo. … uh huh. Thanks. Bye."

She hung up the phone and jumped back on the couch, landing on Yusuke's legs. It seems he had taken up the whole couch when she left. "Ow! Get off! Your heavy!" Yusuke whined when Kagome didn't move.

Her eyes flashed. "I am not heavy! Your just weak!" she said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yeah right! You need to lose some pounds!"

"Bad move!" And in an instant, Yusuke was sprawled out on the ground, with various red fist and footmarks all over his body.

Kagome let out a triumphant 'heh' before her attention was turned back to the TV.

After recovering, Yusuke made himself comfortable on the floor. He propped his head up with his hand and silently observed her.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked over to him and rose an eyebrow. "What?"

He blinked a few times before answering. "I was just wondering… what was dog boy to you? The way you looked at him back in the toddler's office was kinda scary."

Her eyes were downcast when she answered. "He was… the guy I use to cry over. The one who left me for another", she said in barely a whisper.

Yusuke scratched his head uncomfortably. "Uh… I'm sorry…?" '_I think I asked the wrong question…'_

She looked at him with a fake tiny smile on her face. "You really know how to cheer up a girl." Getting up from the couch, she headed for her room. On the way, she dropped the TV controllers on his chest. "I'll be in my room for a while. I'll be out when the pizza comes." She said without even turning her head to look at him.

He watched her leave and quietly shut her door with sad eyes. '_Wow… what a jerk off. Stupid dog boy. I'll make sure he won't hurt her ever again._' He thought with his hand clenched in determination.

-In Kagome's room-

From under her futon, she took out a photo album. She had also hidden it with her money, and had managed to hide it from Yusuke when she brought it back with her.

She opened the book, and gazed at the pictures. She chuckled as memories flooded

Into her mind as she looked at each individual picture. There was one picture of Shippo biting Inuyasha's ear. That day Inuyasha had stolen Shippo's chocolate once he had tasted a piece of the chocolate bar and realized he liked it. Shippo retaliated and bit his ear hard. Chucking her self, she softly grazed the picture with her fingers.

She missed her son. That was the only person, who they hadn't found yet. Kirara was reincarnated as Sango's cat. Ironic eh? Miroku's guess was that he is probably in elementary school, maybe 1st or 2nd grade.

Flipping through some more pages, her face was displayed with emotions of her reactions to each picture. She stopped at the end of the book. Her eyes watered, as one single tear dropped onto the picture.

It was of inuyasha. He had no idea she had taken this picture. This was in the feudal era, and he was sitting the Goshinboku, gazing sadly at the sky. One leg was on the branch, propped up with a clawed hand resting on it. His other leg was dangling, as his other hand was lying on his thigh. The moonlight was perfect; making his hair shine like a pool of silver was running down his head and onto his back.

But the thing that made this picture so special was the look on his face. It showed all the pain and loneliness he had always carried with him. His eyes were gazing sadly at the moon, silently wishing that races, humans and youkai alike would accept him. His mouth was turned into a dejected frown, making his beautiful face the portrait of sorrow.

Wiping the tear away, she gazed at his face. The man she loved was once again taken by another. _'I guess I broke my promise of never crying over Inuyasha…'_ she thought to herself while wiping her eyes. Closing the album, she put it back under the futon. "But no more crying over spilt milk. It was in the past! I will move on. CARPE DIEM!" she yelled as she shot her fist in the air.

Rushing to her door, she kicked it open and walked happily over to the kitchen to take out the plates for the pizza.

Yusuke jumped up from the floor when he heard Kagome yell something. His eyes widened as her door was suddenly kicked open and she came out with a new air of confidence around her. He held his heart; those sudden outbursts nearly gave him a heart attack! And he was too young to die… again. _'Oh crap… I still haven't explained to Kagome about how I died. Oh well, she hasn't asked. Saves me a lot of time.'_

Walking over to the kitchen, he peered through the doorway. Kagome was whistling happily as she reached into the cabinets for the plates. Collecting knifes and cups; she carefully balanced them on the plates and started walking towards the table.

She felt Yusuke's presence. '_Hm… now is the time to corner the mouse._' "Hey Yu-chan?"

He winced at the nickname but answered her none the less. "Yeah?"

"How did you die?" she asked sweetly. She walked past him and put down the utensils. Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed the pizza cutter.

He fell to the floor anime style. '_Did she read my mind or something?!' _"Eh, it's a really long story." He said from his place on the floor.

She walked over to him and crouched. "But Yu-chaaaaaaaaan! Come on! We can swap stories!"

He eyed her. She looked innocent enough, plus did promise to tell her. And that blade was also freaking him out.

Blowing the bangs out of his face, he sighed. "Fine. It all happened when I was trying to save this little boy…"

-Half hour later-

"… And that's how I became a spirit detective and met the whole gang."

Her eyes were wide. "Wow, and I thought my life was hard. You know, you're a really good story teller!" she said happily as she clapped her hands together (while managing not to cut her hand with the knife).

He rolled his eyes at her carefree attitude. "So what about your story?"

Putting a finger to her chin, she thought for a moment. "Nah, too lazy. Besides, you know the important parts of the story right?"

A vein in his temple twitched. "AW COME ON! IT'S JUST A STUPID STORY!"

"My my, what a temper Yu-Chan!" she said while smiling innocently at him. Inwardly, she grinned. It was too easy to taunt him sometimes. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" she screamed happily. After she had paid the pizza deliverer, she started eating. Yusuke got up from the floor at sat down, glaring at her from across the table.

Seeing his glare, she decided to be nice. "Oh okay fine I'll tell you. It all happened when I was 15…"

-15 minutes later-

Yusuke rose an eyebrow. "So the jewel came from inside your body? Weird…"

"Yeah you're telling me. Especially when a centipede youkai bites your side for it!" she replied while rubbing her hip. That was painful!

"So that Naraku guy… he's the same one from the past?"

She nodded. "Yep, damn bastard! Can't stay dead!"

He stared at her. "How did you defeat him? I mean you told us you died defeating him right?"

She smiled at him and tapped his nose with her forefinger. "That is a story for another time." She watched as Yusuke downed his 7th piece of pizza. That can't be human.

Yusuke just looked at his pizza while he ate it, thinking about what Kagome said. '_Hm, I wonder why she won't tell me now.' _Shrugging, he continued eating.

-Next Morning-

"Beep… Beep… Beep…"

Groaning, a lump emerged from a bunch of discarded blankets. A huge hand sloppily hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, and pulled the covers of his head to go back to sleep.

Putting his head on the pillow, Yusuke was going to fall back to sleep when his door was once again shoved open.

The wind from the pressure of the door being swung open so hard, played with his hair, making his bed head hair even messier. Glaring daggers at the person who always woke him up, his sleepy eyes suddenly widened.

There was Kagome, standing in blue girls uniform, that was the same style of his. That could mean only one thing. She was going to school with him.

He moaned as he hid his head under his pillow. Life was going to be so much harder on him.

Kagome smirked at him. From his reaction, he figured out the surprise. Oh how she was going to love bugging him at school and at home. Walking over to him, she yanked the pillow from his hands and crouched down. She tilted her head at him. "GOOD MORNING! Get up! We wouldn't want to be late for school would we?"

He stared at her, but not at her face. When she crouched down, her skirt opened to give him a nice view of her panties. He smirked up at her. "Nice black panties. I kinda thought you were the type to wear stripes or have a little rose on the front."

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized she had just flashed him. Gritting her teeth, she quickly stood up and kicked him hard in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Her face was red from embarrassment and anger. "For being a pervert! GET UP FOR

SCHOOL NOW!" she said, screaming the last part. Storming out of the room, she left behind a fuming Yusuke.

After their little morning drama, they both managed to make it to school on time with time to spare. Not that Yusuke cared.

People stared at the couple. Questions were running through everyone's mind about the girl that was walking with 'the great Urameshi'.

Kagome rose an eyebrow the students staring. "Man, are you sure popular. What did you do? Blow up a school?" she said sarcastically. She hated when people stared at her.

Yusuke just shrugged as he rested his hands behind his head. "Dunnoe. I've just beaten up a lot of guys in my day."

She looked at him with a disapproving look. "Ah I see, so you're a famous bully then?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "I guess you could say it like that."

Rolling her eyes, she looked around. "So do the others go here too?" she asked him. 'Them' referring to Kuwabara and Kurama.

"I think Kurama does. Not so sure about Kuwabara."

As if on que, Kuwabara showed up on the scene. "Hey guys! Whoa, Urameshi is actually going to school?"

Kagome shook her head as Yusuke growled. "Shut up! Kagome made me go to school! She would have killed me if I didn't. Plus she's new, so I have to show her where the office is."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke skeptically. "You let a woman boss you around? Man, is your reputation gunna go down-" but was cut off by a death glare by Kagome. Shivering slightly, he started to sweat. "Well, uh, I'll be going now. BYE!" and with that he ran off with a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

Yusuke watched Kuwabara go. "Man, you can be scary sometimes."

Just as Kagome was about to hit him in the head, Sango, Miroku and Kurama showed up.

"Whoa, do you guys all walk to school together or something?" Kagome asked. She grinned inwardly as she saw Sango peek glances at Kurama. _'Heh, so Sango has a crush on the fox eh? Well, I will have fun teasing her about it…'_

"No, I just ran into Miroku and Sango along the way. Apparently we all live close together." Kurama added thoughtfully with a charming smile.

Girls all around them stopped to swoon at Kurama.

Clutching Yusuke's arm, her eyes darted around. "What's with the creepy girls with the hearts in their eyes?" she asked.

Yusuke chuckled. "All the girls are obsessed with Kurama. They even have a fan club for him."

Kagome looked at Kurama with pity in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kurama! You must have to endure so much!" she said as she let go of Yusuke's arm and went over to hug Kurama.

Jealousy flamed from both Sango and Yusuke as they watched Kagome embrace Kurama. The girls watching the group also flared with jealousy and glared daggers at her.

Miroku, seeing everyone high in emotions, decided to break the tension that was slowly building. Clearing his throat he said, "Kagome, why don't you have Yusuke take you to the office to get your schedule? School's going to start soon."

Kagome released Kurama and smiled at Miroku. "Oh okay!" Grabbing Yusuke, she started dragging him towards school. "We'll see you guys later alright? BYE!"

The trio watched as they saw poor helpless Yusuke getting dragged away.

Turning around Kurama looked at the two remaining. "Shall we go to class?" (FYI all 3 of the have their first classes together.)

---

With his hands in his pockets, Yusuke walked towards the office with a smiling Kagome behind him. She noticed how even _more_ people seemed to stare at them as they walked through the halls.

"Don't you ever get annoyed of all the people staring at you?" Kagome asked clearly agitated.

He just shrugged. "You get use to it."

Opening a door, he walked towards a desk. A middle aged looked up at him from the computer and sighed. "What did you do this early in the morning Mr. Urameshi?" she asked in a dreary voice.

Yusuke just smirked. "I'm not here today for me Mrs. Suzuki. My friend here," he said gesturing to Kagome, who politely waved, "needs her schedule."

Mrs. Suzuki tilted sideways in her chair to look at Kagome. '_She looks nice enough. Makes you wonder why she's hanging around with the trouble maker Urameshi.' _"Hello dear. What's your name?" she asked, her attitude changing to being suddenly nice.

Kagome smiled as she pushed Yusuke out of the way to talk to the secretary. "Kagome Higurashi, Mrs…?"

"Mrs. Suzuki. My are you polite. Here's your schedule! I hope you don't get into too much trouble. Mr. Urameshi here just seems to attract it."

Giggling, Kagome took her schedule and looked at Yusuke. "I think I can handle Yu-Chan!" she said while pinching his cheeks.

He glared at her as he pried her fingers off his cheeks. "Whatever, let's go."

Waving goodbye, Mrs. Suzuki watched the two teenagers go. "Ah, young love."

---

Ironically, her first period was with Yusuke. The bell rang just as they stepped in the classroom.

The teacher, Mr. Tanaka, looked at the newcomers. "Glad to see you at school Urameshi."

Yusuke ignored him and walked to his seat in the back of the classroom.

Shaking his head at Yusuke, he turned his attention back to Kagome. "New student?" he questioned.

Kagome smiled. "Hai."

"Okay then, class, I'd like to introduce to you a new student. Miss Higurashi, would you like to say a few things about yourself?"

Walking towards the front of the class she nodded. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I like archery and fighting! Hope to have a good year with you!"

'_Great, I might have another trouble maker in my class…'_ "You'll sit by Urameshi, whom you've already met I presume?"

Nodding, she picked up her stuff and sat by Yusuke, who was already asleep.

Just then, the door opened to reveal none other then Inuyasha. Kagome's eye twitched at the sight of him. Miroku used a talisman of some sort to keep his ears hidden. Behind him walked in Kikyo, being her quiet self.

She groaned as she heard they just transferred to the school too. She hit her head against the desk when Mr. Tanaka informed them of their seating arrangement. Ironically, they sat by Kagome.

She glared at Inuyasha when he sat down. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"The stupid baby said we should all stick together."

Grinding her teeth, Kagome made a mental note to kill Koenma later. She glanced at Kikyo who was reading a book.

Sighing she put her head on her desk. '_Today is going to be a loooooong day…'_

---

Throughout the whole school, rumors started flying about 'Urameshi's hot new girlfriend' and how she was familiar with Kurama.

Keiko, who was walking towards the bathroom, frowned. '_Yusuke has a new girlfriend? Sigh Why should I care?' _On her way, she ran into Kurama, who was trying to avoid his scary fan club.

"Why hello Keiko. How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine." Looking down at her fidgeting fingers she quietly asked, "have you seen Yusuke's new girlfriend?"

Kurama smiled knowingly. "Why yes I have, she is a new member of our group."

Her head shot up as she rose an eyebrow. "Really? Is she a youkai of some sort?"

He chuckled. "No, she's a miko. Someone with high spirit energy like Yusuke, yet different."

Keiko nodded her head. "Oh…"

Hearing rapid footsteps, Kurama suddenly became tense. "Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I fear for my life right now. I'll see you later!" And in a flash of crimson locks, he was gone.

A few seconds later, a massive group of high school girls were running down the halls with hearts in their eyes. "Kurama! Kurama where are you?!" they cooed as they chased down their prey.

Keiko sighed. She felt sorry for her poor friend. Turning around, she continued walking down the halls towards the bathroom.

So people tell me, should I make Kikyo evil? Non? Oui? Please R&R


	8. Christmas Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Yo ho ho this is a long chapter. ENJOY! P.S.- sorry if ends don't meet. It's currently 2:20 and I haven't had any coffee.

Ch. 8

School had gone ok. The rekai tentai and Inu gumi all met up for lunch, and had a nice time.

Both Yusuke and Kagome had both succeeded in not killing Inuyasha, with the help of Sango and Kurama.

The whole week flew by, and soon, it was time for the party.

It was only Christmas Eve, but they had everything ready. Kagome stepped down from the latter, and admired her work. She had just finished placing the last mistle toe on the doorways. Looking around, she glanced to make sure everything was ok.

Snacks were set on the table, along with refreshments. The tree was fully decorated, thanks to the help of Yusuke and Atsuko, and there were presents underneath.

Glancing around, she looked for Yusuke. '_Hm, I wonder where he is?' _Shrugging, she continued to make sure everything was in order around the apartment.

-Yusuke's room-

Yusuke fiddled with the bow on the present. During the week, he had managed to get out from Kagome's radar and went Christmas shopping.

Flashback

While wandering downtown, he spotted a weapon store. Walking inside, he glanced around the poorly lighted room. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a bow and arrows. He remembered Kagome telling him about one of her adventures, and he scarcely recalled her saying she fought with bow and arrows.

He stared at the bow. It was a nice dark brown color, and was smooth to the touch. It had a nice handle and strong string. The arrows were also the same color brown, and had beautiful crafted metal tips. The feathers were a mix of white and tan.

'_Would she like it?_' Shaking his head. He was about to leave, when he suddenly turned around and grabbed them. Using the money he had managed to 'convince' Koenma to give him, he paid for it and walked out the door.

The hard part was getting home past Kagome. Carefully unlocking the door, he managed to quietly creep in without making much noise. Looking around, he noticed the TV was on. Cautiously walking closer, he saw Kagome sprawled out on the couch asleep.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Grabbing a blanket, he carefully draped it over her body.

Tip toeing to his room, he closed the door, and let out a relieved sigh. Now the next challenge was to wrap the present.

End Flashback

He was still nervous about giving it to her. He didn't even know if he had the guts to give it to her, and it didn't help that everyone else was coming over.

Sighing, he leaned the huge box inside his closet and closed it. Opening the door he stepped out into the living room.

Yusuke drooled as he looked at Kagome. She was in a Mrs. Clause's outfit. She had a Santa's hat, with matching boots. The dress she wore was also fuzzy and red and white. It was a long-sleeved dress, which hung off her shoulders and stopped a little above her knees. The outfit hugged her body perfectly.

He turned his head as she bent down to retrieve some cookies out of the oven. Just as she was about to lean forward, his mom's face appeared in front of him.

His eyes widened as he fell on his butt out of surprise. "What the heck?!"

Atsuko just smirked down at him. "Now didn't I tell you to be a nice gentlemen? I don't want people thinking I raised my son to be a hentai!"

He glared at her. "Oh be quiet. Hey, where you going?" he asked, noticing her formal attire.

"Well, I've been invited to a Christmas party by a co worker. Kagome."

Looking up from the cookies, she looked at Atsuko. "Yes?"

"I'll be coming home late from the party, so I want you kids to behave okay?" she said while eying both Yusuke and Kagome.

Kagome saluted Atsuko with an oven mitt on her hand. "Yes ma'am. I'll make sure this party doesn't go out of control." She said with an innocent smile on her face.

Atsuko just nodded and looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go now. I'll see you guys later! And have fun ok?" She didn't wait for a reply as she quickly disappeared out the front door.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at his mom. She would buy almost anything coming from Kagome. She somehow missed the mischievous glint in Kagome's eyes.

Setting the plate of cookies down on the table. Kagome grabbed a bag and pulled out

4 bottles of sake. "Well, this should get the party started eh?" she said with a wink.

"You drink?" Yusuke asked a little bit surprised. Even he didn't drink, but that was because his mother was always drunk.

She shrugged. "Eh, I've tried some, thankfully I don't get drunk that fast."

Inwardly, Yusuke groaned. He didn't want to see Kuwabara drunk, last time; he came onto him thinking he was some girl on the street. Shuddering at the memory, he eyed how much she had. "Is that suppose to last us the whole night?"

"I was going to serve it out later. So yes, I suppose."

Just then the doorbell rang. Kagome merrily skipped over to the door and answered it. "Hey guys!"

Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, and another girl were the first to come.

Kagome invited them in and observed the new girl. She was pretty short, and had light blue hair like botans. She had red eyes that were similar to another short youkai she knew.

She looked over to Hiei, who was once again ignoring everyone and was currently sitting on the window seal. '_They have got to be related.'_

Turning to the new girl she decided to break the ice. "Hello, my name is Kagome. And you are?"

The girl smiled cutely. "My name is Yukina. I'm a friend of Kazuma and the rekai tentai. I hope you don't mind me coming uninvited." She added with a small blush.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. She was so cute! "Aww, it's alright! The more the merrier eh?"

Yukina nodded. "So I hear you're one of the newest members of the rekai tentai?"

"Hai! The others are coming later, so you'll get to meet them soon!"

"Yukina darling, would you like a drink?" Kuwabara asked interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, ok."

Like a lovesick puppy, he happily walked to the table to get her a drink.

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Are you two going out?"

Yukina blushed at the accusation, while Hiei who had been listening to their conversation, softly growled. "Oh no! Kazuma and I are just friends!"

"Ah, I see." '_So she's kind of on the dense side eh?' _Kagome mused to herself.

Kuwabara quickly returned with the drink and a plate of cookies as well. "Here you go Yukina."

"Thank you Kazuma!"

Kuwabara beamed as he grinned at Yukina.

Shaking her head, Kagome decided to go talk to Botan. "Hey Botan!"

The blue ferry girl swallowed her mouthful of cookies before talking. "Hey Kagome! The place looks nice!"

"Thanks! Yusuke helped to. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Pointing to the TV, she looked over and saw Yusuke playing video games.

Sighing, Kagome shook her head. "Go figures. So, how do you like Miroku?"

Botan blushed a pretty pink. "Erm, what do you mean?"

Kagome gave her a pointed look. "Don't play dumb with me missy. Do ya like him or not?"

"Uh, yeah kinda." She replied meekly while blushing an even darker color shade of pink.

Kagome smiled at her. "Well I think he likes you."

Botan made a sound something akin to a snort. "He likes any thing that's a female and moves." She said bitterly.

"No, he may act flirtatious, but he didn't grope you the first time he met you. Now that was a first. He may be serious about you." Looking over at the loner youkai, she decided to move on. "Well I'll leave you to your thoughts."

She approached Hiei in a subtle matter. "Yo."

He said nothing, and didn't even acknowledge that he heard her.

Gritting her teeth, she clenched her hands into fists to keep from hitting him in the head. "Well your full of holiday cheer."

"I don't celebrate your ningen traditions."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Then why are you here?"

He turned from the window to glare at her. "That is none of your business." He stated in a cold voice.

Thinking back to Yukina and his dislike of Kuwabara, she made ends meet. She smirked at him. "Ah, you want to keep an eye on your sister huh?"

"You don't know what you're talking about onna."

She rose an eyebrow. "Oh I don't now do I? What, does she not even know you're her brother?"

He turned away and went back to looking out the window.

"Oh. Well don't worry, I didn't say anything to her. It was just kinda easy to see the relation between you two."

When he didn't answer, she just sighed and left. She walked over to the TV and sat down by Yusuke.

"What cha playin?"

"Ugh."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his primitive answer. No wonder why he has such bad grades. Leaning over, she cupped her hands over his eyes.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" he yelled in frustration.

When he got his sight back, the TV blinked with the words 'Game Over'.

Growling, he looked over at the innocent looking Kagome, who was looking everywhere but him. "What did you do that for?"

She looked at him with big innocent eyes. "Do what?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You covered my eyes."

"Oh boo hoo. It's just some stupid game. Go and help me entertain the guests!" she commanded.

"What am I suppose to do?"

As soon as he said that, the bell rang. Kagome smiled at him. "You _could_ answer the door…"

Grunting, he got up from the couch muttering about 'stupid girls'. Unlocking the door, Yusuke opened the door to reveal Kurama, Sango, Miroku, and Keiko? His face was written with shock.

"Uh, may we come in?" Sango asked while rubbing her hands together. It was cold outside, and she forgot to wear a jacket. But on their way to the party, Kurama politely gave her his jacket. She felt bad and didn't want him getting a cold because of her.

Snapping out of his stupor, he moved out of the way with a mumbled 'sorry'.

After everyone was settled in, he walked over to Keiko. "Hey."

She looked up at him from her drink and smiled softly. "Hi. I hope you don't mind me coming. Kurama invited me so…"

Yusuke shrugged. "Naw, you're always welcomed here."

An awkward silence was followed, which left both speakers shifting uncomfortably. Kagome, who was watching from afar, was very curious to know who the mysterious girl was.

Walking over, she put an arm on Yusuke's shoulder. "Yo, what's up guys? You look like someone died."

Both blushed and avoided looking at each other's faces. Keiko turned to Kagome. "Hello, I'm Keiko. And who are you?" she said while looking at Kagome's outfit.

"I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you!" she said with a bow. "So how do you know Yusuke?"

Keiko smiled slightly. "We're good friends."

"Yeah." Was all Yusuke said.

The silence was bugging Kagome. "Well, why don't I introduce you to some other people?"

Linking arms with Keiko, she started walking towards the crowd. But not before throwing a wink at Yusuke over her shoulder.

---

After introductions were made, everyone (including Hiei) sat down to eat dinner. Kagome had made a roast with various side dishes.

Somewhere between dinnertime, Inuyasha and Kikyo appeared. Their clothes and hair were slightly ruffled up, giving only the observant ones an idea of what they were doing.

After dinner was over, Yusuke had helped clear up the plates while everyone talked. "So tell me Yusuke." Kagome started. "What was Keiko to you?"

Yusuke's head snapped up from the dishes as he eyed Kagome. She just kept scrubbing the dishes. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, she put down the dishes and looked at him straight in they eye. "Oh come on, with your awkward silences, you can _not_ tell me that something went on between you two."

He gaped at her. '_How does she manage to find these things out? Then again, I guess it was pretty obvious. Eh, I guess I can trust her.'_ "Well, we are good friends but I wanted to be something more, and she just wanted to stay friends."

Kagome winced. "Ouch. Is that why everything was so uncomfortable between you two?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, and what's even better is she likes someone else."

She frowned and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's okay Yu-chan. You'll find someone else."

He looked down at her and murmured softly, "I already have…"

"What did you say?"

"Uh-"

Suddenly a pop and cups clanking together was heard. Kagome's mouth opened. "Aw, they opened the sake without me. How mean!"

Drying her hands, she pulled on Yusuke's shirt. "Come one! Don't wanna miss all the fun now do we?"

Before he could protest, she dragged him to the table. Miroku was currently pouring out the drinks with a smile on his face. Grabbing two glasses, he handed them to Yusuke and Kagome. "Enjoy!" he said with a wink.

Using a fork, Botan tapped it lightly against the glass. "A toast!" she said while holding up her cup. "To a merry merry Christmas!"

"To a merry merry Christmas!" everyone repeated in unison, as they clanked cups together before downing some.

Looking around, Kagome noticed that once again, the short youkai was missing. Walking over the window seal, she handed him a drink. "Want some?"

He looked at the cup with a bored look on his face. "I don't drink your ningen drinks."

She frowned at him. But a sudden idea had her smiling deviously. "What? Can't take a little bit of alcohol?" she taunted.

He glared at her. "Of course I can. Probably more then you can."

She rose her eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Hn."

Grinning, she nodded her head towards the table. "Alrighty then. It's a drinking challenge!"

Walking to the table, with Hiei trailing behind her, she cleared her throat. "Hiei has challenged me to a drinking contest! You can all be witnesses when I beat his butt!"

Everyone cheered except for Inuyasha and Kikyo, who were currently making out on the couch.

Miroku put on his dazzling smile, and grabbed a fork. Using it as a microphone, he started talking into hit. "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the drinking competition. On one side of the table, is the sexy Kagome Higurashi!" The guys rooted as she gave a sexy wink to everyone. "And on the other side is the short and serious Hiei!" All the girls made cat sounds to him.

"The first one to fall over drunk is the loser! Now, without further delay, BEGIN!"

They both picked up the 1st drink and downed it. Neither looked fazed. Soon the 2nd one was gone, and the 3rd, and the 4th.

Soon, there was only enough sake for one drink left. Hiei looked perfectly fine, though inside, he was a little bit drunk (let's just say in this fic hiei is vulnerable to human alcohol). Kagome was fine though; she was actually looking bored. After the 5th and final drink was gone, it was declared a tie.

"You two can hold your alcohol!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Kagome smirked while Hiei got up from the table and went back to the window seal. Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina went to the living room to talk, Kurama disappeared along with Yusuke, and Sango stayed at the table, and Inuyasha and Kikyo were still on the couch.

Being polite, Botan started collecting the cups. Miroku started helping her. She blushed when their hands landed on the same one. "I'm sorry."

Miroku smiled at her charmingly. "It's alright."

As they were both walking through the doorway to the kitchen Kagome stopped them. "Hey guys! Look up!"

Both looked up, and sure enough, there was mistle toe. Miroku smiled at her while Botan blushed. He leaned his head over, as their faces drew nearer. Botan closed her eyes instinctively and when their lips touched, shivers ran down her spine.

Opening her eyes, she blushed at the monk. Kagome was rooting them on from the table as she watched a new couple form. Inside his head, Miroku silently thanked Kagome.

Sango shook her head at the monk with a smile on her face. Getting up from the table, she went to go look for Kurama. She found him outside on the balcony. She rubbed her arms as the cool breeze hit her bare skin.

Kurama turned around to greet the newcomer. "Good evening. What brings you out here Sango?" he asked with a smile on his face.

She blushed. '_kami he's so hot.'_ She shook her head. '_Yarg! I don't want to be like those crazy girls in his fan club!' _"Just seeing what you were up to." She said nonchalantly.

He nodded before looking back at the stars. Walking towards the railing, Sango walked over next to him. Both silently gazed at the stars as they enjoyed each other's company.

A sudden breeze picked up, and made Sango sneeze. Kurama, noticing her lack of clothing, put his arms around her. She looked at him in surprise at his actions. He just shrugged. "You looked like you were cold."

Blinking, she looked at him before smiling appreciatively. "Thank you Kurama." He just smiled back. As they both looked at the stars, they saw a shooting star.

"Oh a shooting star! Quick! Make a wish!" Sango said.

They both closed their eyes as they made a wish. Kurama looked down at Sango. "So what did you wish for?"

She grinned at him. "Now if I told you, it wouldn't come true now would it?" Walking out of his embrace, she walked towards the door.

Kurama just smirked as he watched her go. Looking one last time at the sky, he followed her inside. He ran into Sango on his way in.

"Uh, I just wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your jacket." She said while she blushed slightly.

"It's no problem." Looking up, he spotted mistle toe. "I guess we're suppose to kiss huh?"

Sango's eyes widened as she suddenly found soft lips on hers. Kurama's eyes flashed gold for a few moments before they turned back to green. "I guess my wish came true." He whispered in her ear.

Blushing, she whispered back, "mine too." Smiling, he tipped her chin for another kiss.

-With Kikyo and Inuyasha-

Inuyasha released Kikyo's mouth from the lip lock the were currently in. "Wanna go back to my place?" he asked with a twinkle is his eye.

Kikyo just nodded. Grabbing her hand, he grabbed their things and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for everything." Kikyo said quietly.

"Keh, yeah, later."

And with that, the couple left much to everyone's pleasure.

Getting up from the table, Kagome briefly stretched before going to her room. She was looking for make up when someone softly knocked on the door. "Come in." she said distractedly.

Yusuke peered in through the doorway. Walking in, he closed the door while hiding her present behind his back.

Kagome was too busy searching her room to notice him.

"Ahem."

Turning around, she saw a blushing Yusuke who wasn't looking at her. She rose an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Uh, I got this for you." He shoved the present on her lap while he turned around so his back was facing her. "I know it's a day early, but what the heck."

She looked at him surprised. "You got me something? How sweet!" As she unwrapped the gift, she gasped as she saw the bow and arrows.

Grabbing the bow, she ran her hand over the smooth wood. She looked at the arrows and cooed over those too.

"Do you like them?"

She took out the bow and started playing with it. "Yes! I do!" Putting everything back in its box, she walked up behind him and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

He blushed. "Well, we better get back out there." Just as they were passing through her door, Miroku called out. "OooH! Look who's under the mistle toe!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Miroku's antics. But looked up to reconfirm what Miroku said. '_Hey wait a second, when did I put mistle toe above my room?'_ She looked at Miroku suspiciously. In return, he just whistled and looked away.

Shaking her head, she looked over to see a still blushing Yusuke. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she went on her tippy toes and pecked him on the lips.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Miroku criticized with his arms crossed.

Growling slightly at Miroku, she grabbed Yusuke's cheeks with her hands and kissed him passionately. Yusuke's eyes widened before he responded and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

They were starting to enjoy the kiss when someone coughed. "Okay, that's enough you guys."

Both let go and blushed cherry red. Miroku smirked at Kurama and held out his hand. "I believe I just won that bet."

Kurama sighed before pulling out his wallet and handing him some bills. "It was nice doing business with you." Miroku said as he put the money away.

Yusuke looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. _'I think I'm beginning to think Christmas is my favorite holiday!'_

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!


	9. Gomen

O( ' ')O (O ') O( ' ' )O (' O)

Attention all viewers! I'm sorry, but I've lost my inspiration for this story. It's a pain updating this story (which I haven't done in a loooong time) and I've run out of ideas. I personally think it has been turning out badly, but since so many people reviewed it. I would like someone to continue it. If anyone is interested in taking this story over, e-mail me and we'll discuss things (if there is anything _to_ discuss). So gomen nasai minna de! I hope you can forgive me! 

O( ' ')O (O ') O( ' ' )O (' O)


	10. Sayoonara!

O( ' ')O (O ') O( ' ' )O (' O)

Alrighty then! Since only one person offered to take over the story, I've given it to the one and only…. Yusuke's Angel! (I hope that's the correct spelling!) So thank you for those who have read and supported this story! sniff I hope you will appreciate yusuke's angel for taking it over! Later!

O( ' ')O (O ') O( ' ' )O (' O)


End file.
